The present invention is related to an output control device of a vehicle, and more particularly, is related to a technique of improving the optimization of output torque with respect to a request torque in an internal combustion engine.
For example, in a vehicle in which an internal combustion engine is mounted, when a driver operates an accelerator in a step-like manner, in a so-called critical region in which a pressure ratio (intake air pressure/atmospheric pressure) between an intake air pressure (for example, intake manifold pressure) and the atmospheric pressure is equal to or less than a predetermined value (for example, 0.5283) and a flow speed of the intake air becomes the sonic speed, it is known that an amount of the intake air entering into a cylinder exhibits a behavior of a first-order delay. Accordingly, in an intake system capable of independently controlling a throttle valve with respect to the accelerator operation, generally, the amount of intake air entering into the cylinder is assumed by performing the first-order delay calculation to a value corresponding to the accelerator operation. And, for example, an index of a target torque is obtained based on the assumed value of the intake air amount. Then, the throttle valve is adjusted to a proper opening degree based on the index so that a desired output torque is obtained. For example, DRIVE-BY-WIRE (DBW) system is used as the above intake system.
Meanwhile, in a condition where the opening degree of the throttle valve is in the vicinity of a full opening state and becomes a so-called non-critical region in which the pressure ratio exceeds the predetermined value, when the driver operates the accelerator in the step-like manner, it is also known that the intake air amount does not always exhibit the behavior of the first-order delay. In the non-critical region in which the pressure ratio exceeds the predetermined value, the above described first-order delay calculation is not performed, or a calculation processing different to the first-order delay calculation of the critical region is performed. For example, as an example of the calculation processing in which a fresh air amount can be accurately predicted by using a specific equation is known (refer to Patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4120524